All We'd Ever Need
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: My first Channy fic. Post Sonny with a Choice, Pre New Girl. Summary: And just when they thought each other was all they'd ever need. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: My first ever Sonny With a Chance Fic! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, none of the situation of this story would have even occured. :P I also don't own the song All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum (but wouldn't it be so awesome if I did?)**

* * *

All We'd Ever Need

**Sonny's POV**

_Boy it's been all this time_  
_And I can't get you off my mind_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

It's been 4 months since the day I broke up with Chad Dylan Cooper. And no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get over him. I hide it though. No one knows but me.

_I stare at your photograph_  
_Still sleep in the shirt you left_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

I stare at his picture, it is all over the studio anyway. There's no running from it in Hollywood. I sleep in the shirt he gave me back, after Amber told him it was ugly. But I keep all these feelings to myself.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_  
_So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

Everyday, I secretly wipe away the tears that fall when I think about him. I hide from Tawni, because I know she'll know what's wrong with me. I pray forever that I'll hear him come back and apologize.

**Chad's POV**

_I should've been chasing you_  
_I should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

It's been 4 months since Sonny Munroe dumped me. It's probably been the worst 4 months of my entire life. I should never have asked for that recount. Sonny deserves recognition too. But I was too stupid to see that and I lost her. I lost the love of my life. If only I had told her that I loved her, maybe then she would believe that I didn't need that award. All I really needed was her.

_My friends think I'm moving on_  
_But the truth is I'm not that strong_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

Everyone thinks I've moved on from Sonny. I'm CDC, I've had plenty of girlfriends before, why would this one make a difference? But I can't let go of Sonny. She was the only one to ever see the real Chad. Not Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk.

_And I've kept all the words you said_  
_In a box underneath my bed_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

I have every goofy card she ever gave me. I have countless magazine clippings of us and even more photographs. It's all in a small box that I keep. Sometimes, I just take it all out and think about that last fight. "There are no second chances this time Chad!" Oh Sonny...

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow_  
_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

If Sonny's happy without me though, I'll have to try and move on. I don't know how, at this point it seems impossible, but I'll have to get over her.

_I should've been chasing you_  
_I should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need_  
_It was all we'd ever need_  
_Oh, I thought it was all we'd ever need_

I should have showed her how much I cared. I shouldn't have messed everything up. She was the one for me. Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda. Sonny's not mine anymore. She was all I really needed and I lost her.

**Sonny's POV**

_I should've been chasing you_  
_You should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_Oh you should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe you could've made me believe_  
_That what we had girl_  
_Oh that what we had, what we had _  
_It was all we'd ever need_  
_It was all we'd ever need_

If only he'd showed me that I really mattered to him.

**General POV**

Sonny looked put the window of her apartment, remembering the time Chad swung outside that very window on a rope. She whispered against the glass, "I love you Chad. I'm always going to." and a tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed it away like the rest and went to bed.

Chad sat in Sonny's dressing room, hours after the studio had closed and just took in everything. Her scent lingered in the air. He remembered all of the times he had burst into this room just to catch a glimpse of her. He let out a huge sigh. "I love you Sonny. I should have told you. Maybe then..." he trailed off and fell asleep on her couch, clutching Sonny's picture in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**

**-coketree20/Kaylee**


End file.
